Inevitable
by aoiyumekou48
Summary: It was supposed to be a quick remedy to their urging pleasures. It was supposed to end there, drowned out by the darkness in the room. It was supposed to stay there. Only then, they knew that it was inevitable.


**Warning/s:** Implied sex (because I can't freaking write smut because I'd turn all jelly and red-faced and embarrassed and OKAY I JUST CAN'T WRITE IT); possible OOC if you think so; neither Riren nor Ereri but probably Riren since this is more on Rivaille's POV; also I'm using Rivaille here not Levi, some people seem to be sensitive with the use of Heichou's name

* * *

**INEVITABLE – July 4, 2013**

* * *

It was supposed to be a one night affair. It was supposed to be a quick remedy to their urging pleasures. It was supposed to end there, drowned out by the darkness in the room. It was supposed to stay there – echoing moans, rigid breaths, rough caresses, fast paced rhythm, flesh against flesh.

It was a secret. Not a single word was spoken, not a single inquiring gaze was given. They had come to an agreement.

_"That is inevitable."_

They took their separate paths and just like that, everything was buried within the four knowing corners of the dimly lit room as it was supposed to be.

Days, weeks have passed and two souls tried their best to hold out and ignore the urges they once had. It was as if a certain kind of entity entranced them into finding that door once again. The clock struck midnight and they knew. It was a constant meeting between the two in that all knowing room.

They danced and played well in each other's grasps. They sang each other's names with such emotions they can't seem to place. They knew the rhythm all too well. There was no moment of hesitation nor was there any room for it.

They knew that this was needed and logic played no role in their momentary happy ending game. For once, they let themselves play in the hands of naivety and wishful thinking. For once, they didn't bother with common sense and practicality. They knew. They knew that it was inevitable.

Once is enough, twice is too much. It never did hold that much of a warning. It never did hold much of an authority over two lost and jaded souls.

They needed it. They desperately seek for it. It was the only string left and they pulled it with such vigor mixed with despair. They need to stay sane. They need each other to stay sane.

And that's why they'll slowly eat each other's existence until one of them loses the meaning to hold onto his vulnerable life. It was cruel. It wasn't right. But, they needed to survive.

One, this is enough.

Two, this is too much.

Three, I want you.

Four, I will eat you up.

Five, this is not what I want.

Six, I will give myself up.

Seven, I will let you through.

Eight, hold onto me dearly.

Nine, I will protect you.

Ten…

_I love you._

If there was something that truly frightened Rivaille, it was this. The deep connection he established with Eren through numerous times of satisfying his own needs, his own survival. He saw all the sides of the coin he half-heartedly tossed and he marveled at the sight presented before his eyes. He never knew that it was such a great piece of work. He never knew. He never did. And that is what frightened him.

He never knew, and never did he believe that a man like him is capable of truly endearing someone. Through countless battles, through countless cycles of winning and losing, he never knew that a man, a jaded man his age would experience an infatuation so strong towards a boy who has yet to discover far greater pains of this survival game.

Love doesn't bind itself by such unreasonable things. It doesn't care because love defies all logic, all knowledge, all right and wrong. It will suddenly hit you and you will hear your heart miss its first beat. And then, you knew, just like that, your heart doesn't belong to you anymore.

Love is a terrifying thing.

And Rivaille knew just that.

* * *

**A/N: **I had this prompt yesterday while I was mixing my coffee. IT HIT ME SO HARD LIKE WHAT I'M JUST GOING TO DRINK COFFEE DON'T SURPRISE ME LIKE THAT IT'S NOT FAIR. Haha! I wrote this at 1:52 am so yeah, sorry if there were mistakes. I'll probably check on this later if I felt like it. LOL!

I was seriously happy when I finally had the prompt for my NUMBER 1 OTP right now. I CAN FINALLY CONTRIBUTE TO THE GORGEOUS FANDOM OF SNK AND ERERI/RIREN.

If you want to talk to me, just drop by and say hello and yeah, I have a Tumblr account. If you're interested, PM me, okay my precious readers? 3


End file.
